Magical IMPosition
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Trying to navigate their newly acquired relationship Kara and Mon-El struggle to stay connected when Mxy decides to do everything in his power to bust every intimate moment they have in order to tear them apart...is it Imp killin' time?
1. Chapter 1

**Set in season 2 the morning after their first time together, already thinking they'd dealt with Mxy.**

* * *

Kara squished her face further into the pillow as she felt cool air tickle the top of her spine. Her skin may be impervious to the natural elements but that didn't mean her body couldn't react when her Super senses happen to be overstimulated….and after last night _boy_ was she overstimulated.

"Mhmm s'cold" shifting, half asleep she searched for the warm body next to hers as she snuggled one side against Mon-El tangling her limbs up with his. Staying sprawled out across her front, one arm dangled off the side of the bed. Relaxing back into her surroundings, everything seemed _louder .._ taxi horns, traffic, the clatter of pedestrians, murmurs…all leaking into her subconscious as she drifted away happily untethered to the earth.

Drip drip drip….

"Suzh Lizhrom Dendahr" Kara slurred

The pattering of rainwater splattering onto the side of her cheek was enough to shake her slightly from her blissful dream state, moving a palm up to rub the side of her face she mumbled nonsensically "ughh whys-why's the-uh room umbrella not working…don't the clouds know to always bring an umbrella….itzzzz needed. I'll punch them later"

Multiple sniggers surrounding the bed abruptly brought her half cocked mutterings to a halt. Laying there hazily Kara cracked one eye open, instantly blinded by a cascade of natural light…. _RAOO i thought I closed the curtains?!_

Eyes slowly adjusting, bringing into view the most absurd decor… _um this- this is not my room_ …..blinking she was sure she could make out a road…and trees lots and lots of- "what- how- where am I?!" Turning she bolted upright with a start, mind drastically scrambling to absorb what she was seeing, sharpening her gaze she finally managed to grasp the frankly ridiculous situation.

Taking note she looked down, she was in her bed with Mon-El…grass, trees-the park? people watching them….naked….. _RAO NAKED_. She froze in shock blushing a myriad of colours before making a grab for the white sheet yanking it around her chest registering the widening eyes of those around her, she followed their gaze…

 _Well_ …as it turned out in her own haste for modesty Mon-El was now lacking a sheet and definitely not modest at all… _shit_.

Fluffing the covers, covering his exposed.. _area.._ she grappled with what to do, deciding to ignore the _fucking huge_ crowd now watching them in absurdity she attempted to shake her newly founded boyfriend from his clearly pleasant dreams. That was if the morning wood was anything to go by.… _at least someone's having a good time._

"Mon…Mon!" Shaking him, he grunted.

Several failed attempts later she decided drastic action was necessary, several bystanders had _smartphones_ and no doubt this was going to be on the 7 o'clock news if she didn't hurry up.

Bellowing "MON-EL" …nothing.

Clutching the sheet irritated … _fuck are you a member of the walking dead?!_

Brow scrunched she smirked lowering her face to his before puffing a blast of freeze breath on him.

Jumping up "Aaaaaa GODS what the hell K-" cut short he felt a hand covering his mouth, glancing up Kara's eyes where staring intensely at him, she nodded over to the side. Tilting his head, he stilled in confusion… "uh Ka-um Sss-Supergirl?" He checked raising a brow as Kara nodded .."why are we outside? are they ..watching us, Is this a thing that happens on earth…after mating?"

Kara just glared. _Maybe not._

Whispering "we need to get out of here, they know I'm Supergirl I can hear them talking, plus I'm not wearing my glasses…my hairs down…." She grasped at her face, before running over it with the palm of her hand distraught.

Mon-El ogled raking his eyes up and down rewinding his memories back to their previous night together…he stopped at her barely concealed chest "your not wearing anything…" stating the obvious he grinned before feeling a jab to the arm… "ow! Not fair your getting handsy with me and not in the good way like last night."

Realising his mistake he back tracked "not the time.. right!" He chuckled nervously as he rubbed his bicep.

Kara just shook her head "how did we even get here"

Suddenly it dawned on her how many people where actually watching them…her intimate life had turned into a soap opera, feeling exposed Kara gulped before tightening her grip on the sheet "we should get up…run, hide…preferably forever"

Mon El looked like a deer caught in the headlights "I can't"

Kara turned her head "of course you can"

He leaned in "No no I _can't_ " he gestured downwards and Kara bit her lip "oh" _right that._. "yup" she laughed nervously before lifting one hand to rub her neck loosing her grip and fumbling with the sheet.

"Well we can't exactly do anything here and we can't wait for it to go down…." She trailed off

"Fine but babe if my erection ends up on tv, that's on you"

Kara sighed "okay on the count of three we need to move 1, 2, 3!"

In a burst of superspeed Kara jumped forward, standing next to Mon-El with the sheet braced around them both, bare feet touching solid ground.

A few members of the public fumbled backwards away from the edges of the bed, more taunts and comments flying their way at the confirmation on her identity.

"Look I told you It was Supergirl!"

"It's definitely her"

"What's going on supes?"

"Good night eh darlin!"

"Whoa Supergirl has a boyfriend?!"

"I can't believe she's out here in the nude"

"I wonder how she got there"

"The bed too"

"She obviously sleeps like the rest of us, alien or not"

"ha! Have sex you mean"

"Is it me or is it weird seeing her like this?"

"so sexy"

"What a lucky bastard, I wonder what she's like in bed?"

"I thought she'd be a virgin"

Kara gagged quickly shutting down any external noise.

Before having the opportunity to move or make their great escape a beam of light came swirling around the corner and through the crowd, dancing on thin air until an old face and figure stood before them…. _Mxy_.

 _I knew it._


	2. Chapter 2

"Well well well how are my two favourite love birds this morning?" prancing over, striding forward with a swish of the hips the crowd parted until he stood face to face with Supergirl. Reaching over to brush her cheek he continued with a smirk on his lips "Oh darling why do this to me…. I mean surely that buffoon must have finally proven his unworthiness, he can't have lasted that long now could he?"

Kara frowned leaning away from the contact opening her mouth to argue, she was interrupted by Mon-El puffing up his chest and pushing Mxy's hand away. "Get Your Hands Off Her!"

"Oh feisty" Mxy waggled his eyebrows teasingly only infuriating him further.

Kara huffed tucking the sheet in so it didn't fall down moving her hands over to her hips. She was going to have to step in before either of them ended up duelling again and she'd be damned if she was going to show any sort of weakness to this fool any longer… _even without clothing._

"I thought I banished your sorry ass back to the fifth dimension?!…." she sassed

"Ahh not so much I'm afraid, you should've read the fine print sweetie I'm not that easy…."

Mon-El jumped forward trying and failing to land a punch on Mxy. Snapping his fingers he disappeared over to opposite side the bed, leaning against the headboard nonchalantly in an instant. Before Mon-El was able to course correct he stumbled haphazardly getting tangled in the bedsheet, unraveling like cotton wool until he face planted the wet ground, bare ass showing to the crowd.

Umph-

"Now isn't that a full moon" Mxy chuckled, before turning his face back to Kara.

Ripping off a portion of the bedsheet she handed it to Mon-El who managed to drape it around his lower half kind of like a beach towel without _surprisingly_ exposing himself any further...

Whistling and laughing from surrounding civilians was the only thing reminding Kara not to go full blown Ridley Scott and use her _Alien_ status to tear through his stomach for the fun of it. Super-composure in check✔️ she decided to go for mildly menacing instead…

Lighting up to a fiery simmer, her eyes glowed as she spoke. "I swear to RAO Mxy, if you don't put this bed back where it belongs and give us some clothing along with it I'll-"

"Ah ah ah" Feeling two fingers pressed to her mouth Kara's eyes widened, head curling backwards like a tortoise as they returned to normal. Brow furrowing she huffed impatiently….

"No need for threats you can't follow through with now Supergirl. You couldn't beat me last time and you won't do it now, you may be just positively _divine_ but as I've mentioned before.. **you** aren't strong enough to defeat the all powerful Mxy."

"What do you want…" Kara sighed tapping her foot impatiently _I swear he's trying to give me a headache_ "what ridiculous point where you trying to make when you decided to teleport our bed halfway across National City…"

"Oooo now that would be telling" he grinned

Kara had just about enough.. stepping forward defiantly, Mxy started stepping backwards as Kara growled poking at his chest "you see I think you where jealous, you couldn't have me so your trying to embarrass me in public but I have nothing to be embarrassed about Mxy. Mon-El is ten times the man you'll ever be and you've just proven it because your not exactly taking my rejection well now are you…."

Mxy was internally riled, Kara's words where hitting a nerve. "Pffft, I just wanted to have some fun and get you to come out and play, no need to be nasty... that whole love thing is sooo last week… now…why don't we see how you get out of this little situation.. He glanced over to the hordes of civilians and film crews that had gathered to watch the show unfold before continuing "when your not your usual cosmic self ….can't exactly be Supergirl without the **super** now can we darling."

He waved his hand sending lights swirling around the couple before snapping his fingers and with a puff he was gone.

"Wha-Where-arrrrrrgh! You can't just leave us here!" Kara stared into the empty space he'd only just occupied, arms up in the air.

Mon-El leaned in nudging her shoulder with his own "What do you think he meant?!" Turning to Mon-El, he looked as irritated as Kara felt... sighing she tried to reel back her anger from her tone "I don't know but I'm flying us out of here, I've had enough public humiliation for one day."

"Grab hold of me" she looked to Mon-El as she gestured to the public to move back, Kara bent at the knee feeling Mon-Els hands at her sides. This close she couldn't help but blush when realising she could _also_ feel his lower extremity getting excited. In a hushed whisper "seriously _again_ …like right now?!"

"Whaaat?" Mon-El shrugged "its what you do to me.." he grinned before pinching her ass.

She yelped unexpectedly "RAAAOOO your so annoying Mon-El!"

"Well again you weren't saying that last night when you- umph-"

She blocked his mouth from saying anything more... _not in front of the cameras_

"If you say one more word-I swear!"

Mon-Els eyes rolled as he let out a muffled huff, waggling his eyebrows to get his own back, knowing it'd piss her off further.

Irritated she took a quietly threatening but non serious tone "Do you want me to make you my own personal wack-a-mole? because after Mxy and this mornings debacle I swear I could seriously do that right now by slamming you into the ground!

…. _I really would_!"

He grinned pecking her forehead "you like me really"

With a huff she relaxed annoyance dissipating as she looked into his puppy dog eyes, pout on show as he puckered for a kiss.

"Fineeee" her lips twitched upwards as she felt his arms wrap around her and they drifted into a small smooch, the crowd ' _umming_ ' and ' _awwing_ ' at the sweet display of affection.

Placing a hand on his chest she smiled and giggled as they broke apart, looking around at the widened eyes around them a crinkle formed "we should get going, it honest to RAO feels like we should be on Daxam with the amount of people I have staring at my ass!"

"Well it is a fine ass If I do say so mys-"

"Mon-El!"

"I'm zipping I'm zipping." Flailing his arms before making a zipping motion to his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Jumping upwards as soon as they'd gotten a few feet in the air Kara's powers started to fail. Tangled they unceremoniously fell crashing on top of each other with a thump.

"Ughhhhh, grife!"

"Ow-ow OW why- **why** don't my powers work right?!"

"Did you solar flare?!" Mon-El raised a brow

"I don't think so?…." Realisation struck her in the face "RAO IM GOING TO KILL MXY"

Grabbing hold of Mon-Els arm they made a run for it, dipping down through flashing photography, past the layers upon layers of people until they ended up on the street. Looking back they where being trailed _ugh_ "there's no way where going to loose them like this and I can't let them follow us back to the apartment!"

Without thinking she flung Mon-El into the nearest taxi before diving in herself "DRIVE!"

The driver took one look and blanched "Ssupergirl?!"

Frantic "Forget about that just get us out of here…pleaase!"

Turning back to the road the car started to move "w-where too?!"

"Anywhere….anywhere just keep driving we need to loose those paps"

Nodding with a look of determination "say no more"

Hanging on they swerved and swivelled through traffic like a master

..."what are you a darn CIA agent?!" Kara screeched as they held on for dear life, flying at Mach 2 wasn't as terrifying as this...

Certain they'd lost the news cameras, intrigued citizens and bouts of paparazzi the pair piled out of the cab into a heap on the sidewalk.

"I think I'm going to be sick" glancing over, Mon-El already had his head stuck in a nearby fountain, red faced coming up for air "tooo much wizzing"

Dignity was forgotten as they made their way through National City...A duo meant to be saviours of the world couldn't even make it a few city blocks unscathed. Kara and Mon-El ducking in and out of sight behind billboards and trash cans trying their hardest not to be seen doing the now somewhat _perilous_ walk of shame still both only wearing _THAT_ sheet. Debating their options.. Flying was now out of the question and jumping again was probably a bad idea because if Kara was being quite honest she was a little too concerned that flashing the neighbours was still a bad thing for her ruined public image. Considering they where _definitely_ all over tv she couldn't tie her hair back and pretend it was 'Danvers & Matthews' walking confidently in their rather _new_ risqué apparel, feigning ignorance at the sheer embarrassment of the looks they'd receive. Her phone was on her bedroom table so she couldn't call for emergency sister help, though really she wasn't ready to face the wrath of Alex just yet anyway and thinking about it…. _Why the hell didn't she come to our rescue when my bed was plastered all over tv?!_

With severely limited options she spotted LCorp in the distance … it was either that or be reckless with her nudity and start #super-limping to her apartment, though she wasn't sure she could trust her powers enough to get them that far without being caught. Reluctantly they decided LCorp was the best option, Lena didn't know Kara Danvers was Supergirl but Kara knew that Lena wouldn't judge and that she'd at least keep everything on the down low… _.not that it mattered now._

Thankfully they made it to the side alley of LCorp _fairly_ incognito and it was just Lena's office that they needed to break into. In a tight hold staggering upwards.. super-limping once more her powers juttered before she was able to stumble down onto the balcony with Mon-El firmly in toe…. _Mxy took his powers too_. The office looked empty but she could hear the distinct buzz of Lena and Jess down the hall, even without any real powers her ears where still _pretty darn good_. Before Kara had the chance to think she heard footsteps coming forward and darted over to the desk to keep any remaining modesty in tact... it was cold in here… _yes yes she could feel that now and Mon-El wouldn't stop eyeing her nipples_.

Mon-El however wasn't quite as lucky loosing the sheet on the jump upwards he stood there _nude_ and not quite understanding why Kara had moved, the doors burst open and in strolled **Lena Luthor** looking at some documents in hand, at least that was until she looked up eyes landing on an _extremely_ naked man stood in her office and halted mid stride.

Clearly surprised and somewhat confused Lena averted her eyes and glanced over at Kara. Kara was cowering, blushing intensely trying to hold herself together. They both just stared at each other not daring to speak until finally Kara cleared her throat and did her best not to stammer, standing a little straighter so she wouldn't give herself away she mumbled a "Hiiii" then proceeded to force out her words in quick succession... "Im soooo s..sorry Miss Luthor I I..can explain I-we may need your help…we woke up in this weird place… _the park_ actually and my powers are acting up because of Mxy ...this magical Imp and this was the closest we could get without being spotted and I don't know what to do and oh Rao I'm soooo embarrassed I'm sorry we'll both just leave"… holding her face in her palms she took a deep breath, but before she had the opportunity to turn around and head back out the window with a naked Mon-El in her grasp she felt a calming hand over hers. Lifting her head up Lena was standing next to her face soft in amusement, admiration shining in her eyes, she pulled a blanket off the nearby sofa and handed it to Mon-el leading them both over until all three had sat down a little awkwardly.

Placing a hand on Supergirl's sheet covered knee, lips twitching holding in a laugh she asked "Supergirl, what do you need? Can I call someone for you?" Even Lena was struggling to absorb the peculiarity of the situation… _she's had quite the morning._ Lena had never seen the superhero so flustered, let alone **out of the suit** with whom she now assumed was a handsome rugged boyfriend no-less and _a hung one at that_ she smirked.

After getting an eye full of Mon-El she had to stop herself numerous times from letting her mind go **wild** , _it's not the time Supergirl needs your help_. Those words in her mind on repeat sadly didn't stop the warmth in her belly stirring at image the two of them naked in bed together… _they really did make quite an attractive couple_.

"I erm could do with using a phone, so I can have someone bring me my suit and pick us up and if you had anything that could possibly fit Mon-El we'd appreciate it" Lena didn't know what to say so she got up abruptly and grabbed a spare set of clothes the janitor kept for emergencies handing them over to Mon-El as Supergirl used her telephone.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I know Mxy's not a wizard but civillians technically don't so...

* * *

 _ **'**_ _ **...and in other news, Supergirl is the talk of National City this weekend after a wizard decided to pull pranks on thursday revealing sordid details into the Kryptonians private life.**_

 _ **[Here to talk to us more about this headlining topic are Richard Jonny and Charlotte Fairweather]**_

 _ **R: Yes hello, as seen from recent camera footage Supergirl was clearly caught off guard on Thursday when a magical creature transported her bed and who we can safely assume- her sexual partner over to National City Park whilst they were both still sleeping. The pair woke nude and surrounded by a group of civilians whilst the perpetrator**_ **_continued to harass and_** _ **embarrass them in front of members of the public** **, for what reason we aren't entirely sure... but words like jealousy spring to mind when referring to this odd love triangle.**_

 _ **Will you tell us more charlotte...**_

 _ **C: Yes... According to eye witness reports all three were seen together bi**_ _ **ckering- Supergirl and her partner were clearly agitated and distressed by their circumstances. After a few heated minutes the creature just left... vanished, leading to the young couple attempting to console each other- even sharing a quick kiss before they attempted to fly away running into trouble when Supergirls powers failed, she** _**_only made it a few feet before falling to the ground and so they just ran off... for which I assume was a way to regain some privacy after the bombardment from the press and civilians that morning._**

 _ **R: They did and we haven't seen nor heard from her since...**_

 _ **C: Do you think National City have anything to be worried about? Have we lost the Girl of Steel for good?**_

 _ **R: I doubt it, she's probably just waiting for all of this to settle down... as for her powers... Superman has been known to suffer temporary outages in the past... it might just be a similar issue, but we'll be sure to keep you all informed with any updates... this is Richard Jonny and Charlotte Fairweather... tune back in at midday for more eye witness stories... and a deeper look into the lucky mystery man Supergirl has chosen as her potential boyfriend.**_

 _ **Goodbye for now, Thank you.'**_

* * *

It was Friday and Kara and Mon-El sat hunched together on the couch after being grounded for the weekend by J'onn, Winn Schott Jr was embarrassingly ignoring them in favour of looking into ways of trying to reverse Mxys power stealing magic...

Now on the phone- Kara held it outward, eyes decidedly wet as she winced from the volume of which Alex was whining at the other end of the line... Mon decidedly turned to Kara setting a loving hand on one knee...

All he heard was a one sided conversation...

"yes I-ok"

"Uhuh"

"I-Raaaaooo nooo"

"OF COURSE WE USED PROTECTION"

"But where exactly were you?!... Misss DEO AGENT..."

"I had to literally call you... over an hour later..."

"I mean what were you doing... with Maggie?"

"...eating? But don't you usually eat whilst watching tv?"

"Maggie brought you breakfast in bed?... that's nice of her... what did she make?"

*silence*

"Clams... is that a foreign thing... I've never heard them being eaten for breakfast before?"

"... breasts too? Like a chicken breast?"

Mon-El choked on his twizzler... as Kara looked at him oddly. Deciding she'd had enough...

"Right well.. i'm not thanking you _for the non-rescue_... I hope Maggie's clam was worth it."

At that she hung up slamming her fingers on the buttons. Still irate at her sisters method of placing blame were there was none to be found...

Blinking.. upon hearing stray coughs and an obvious chuckle she stole Mons twizzler because well... _he deserved it_. Plus she didn't want him to choke so yea... "MINE".

Annoyed- brows furrowed she continued chomping on the sweetness smiling incrementally at the candy as Mon-El looked sad pouting "HEEY!" that was until he saw her cute little grumpy expression and melted... reaching out to her cheeks her lips twitched in response.

"Faceeeee... _that smile... so grumpy"_ Leading on... he shifted closer teasing "I know what could make you _happy..."_ he then attempted to wiggle his butt... pressing kisses all over and _tickling... Kara_ screeched kicking her feet- she laughed and rolled around until his lips firmly planted on hers...

Flirting she pulled back eyes blown "Oh yea?"

Biting his lip eyes flicking up and down the daxamite husked "yeahhh"

And that lead to a morning filled with debauchery and passion...

* * *

A set of laboured pants permeated the moist air as Mon-El kneeled confidently in the middle of Kara's foam mattress as his carved pectorals continued flexing, beads of sweat running down the nape of his neck. Faced away from the partially damaged ( _his fault.. he thrusted too hard_ ) _pink_ fabric headboard- fingers tightly locked onto Supergirls taut curves, keeping her _fixed in that position purposefully-_ her ass was decidedly pressing firmly into his lower half asking _pleadingly_ for _more_. Kara quivered unrestrained and wild as his cock slipped between her legs, slick and pleasantly spreading _wider_ he made sure his head was teasingly rubbing- mercilessly obtaining cheeky revenge for how much her decadent luxurious red velvet scent enjoyed taunting his nostrils. They'd tried a variety of different positions and t _his was by far his favourite._

Kara's back was strung like a bow... her shoulder blades knocking straight into his fuzz as she leant against his chest shivering each time he pushed in further. Slowing... letting his thrusts go longer as the veins around his length pulsed against her throbbing walls. Reviling in the the sensation of her lions mane and sunlit skin frying his veins sparking the lust within him he continued his tirade from behind. Sensual moans cut through the silence whilst he played with her pert bulletproof chest, breath tickling her as he pressed his chin against the corner of her neck, nuzzling- his lips nipping gentle kisses to the bare skin he found there. Keeping her figure from buckling as she started squirming the prince licked and nibbled.. enjoying the tangy taste of salt on his naughty daxamite tongue. Dizzied and insatiable Kara was lost to the world around her whining and mewling at the sensation of his cock sliding hastily inside.. _he was ecstasy._

Moving so that her upper body was pushing forcefully into the bed all because she was struggling to stay up, sneakily he twisted a nipple and Mon-El could _feel_ how close she was to coming. The Kryptonians core gripping _heavily_ at his twitching member which signalled a gushing release. Keeping one steady hand firmly in place he reached up and took a fistful of blonde hair pulling her ramrod straight again so that every part of their skin was brushing with every movement he made. He started whispering a string of utterly diabolical and dirty words as he pulled tighter _harder_ knowing exactly how to push her buttons and what it was exactly that got Kara Zor-El off.

One last tug and she crumbled into a blinding orgasm shouting "Daddy"- aftershocks ripping through her with a surge of power. In this light, she looked like someone from one of those old hollywood movies- her skin was glowing in the ambiance of a new day and she currently smelt like sunshine. The image alone was enough to send Mon-El straight into his own jittering release spurting himself and coating her slit with white creamy goodness causing Kara to groan out loud _and unrelenting_ in satisfaction. Lifting a shaky arm she brought his sleek nape down so that she could catch his mouth steamily into a forceful sloppy kiss.

Recovering from what was their third and _final go_ both sets of eyes closed staying connected inhaling and wishing they still had super stamina before an errand cough broke them apart theatrically.

Eyes widening blowing into supernova's, faces full with crazed terror they yelped pushing backwards falling over one another faster than the speed it'd take to turn back time. _If only..._

Covers pulled up until they were almost _ghosts_ , Kara assessed the situation with an angry crinkle to her brow.

"MISS GRANT?!" Kara was trembling, working through a series of colours before landing on a bright red skin tone that _seemed_ to be here for the long haul. Holding a gooey palm over her slack jaw Kara glared incredulously before biting out "What the hell are you doing in my apartment…. _in my bedroom_ , during a _private_ moment?!"

Cat for once was rendered speechless… _what can one say when they happen to incorporate themselves into their ex assistants miraculous orgasm with her new hot alien boyfriend_... because at this point they're likely past _common pleasantries._ Stood gaping it took a moment before Cat composed herself enough to respond- clearing her throat _gazing..._ "Le- Let me explain."


End file.
